


A boy and his dog

by ultharkitty



Series: Sunset [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:18:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten microfics about Miles and Mason</p><p>According to the wisdom of the Internets (thankyou, Spacehussy!), Miles’ dog in the first Bayverse movie is one of Michael Bay’s dogs, Mason. I couldn’t find an IC name for him anywhere, so Mason it is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A boy and his dog

**Love**

Trying to reach Miles, Mason tumbled over his large puppy paws straight into the garden pond; it was love at first sight.

 

 **Library**

There was only one thing Miles liked about his high school library; he could sit in a corner at the back on lunch hours too hot to be outside, huddle up to the air con and surreptitiously chew on a Snickers.

 

 **Public**

He ruffled Mason’s ears. That was the only PDA he wanted to see; he wished Sam and Mikaela felt the same way.

 

 **International**

The Decepticons were everywhere at once. Miles watched it all on his Blackberry before the Internet went down, but there were days when he wished that he hadn’t. It would have been nice to think of a country where the ‘cons hadn’t been, a safe haven that he and his new family could aim for.

 

 **Small**

He turned out his pockets; only small change, but enough to convince the Coke machine to give him the one last dusty can.

 

 **Info**

“Where are we?” Miles asked. Mason looked up at him, tongue lolling, as if to say, ‘How am I meant to know? Dogs don’t read road signs’.

 

 **Midwinter**

Snow had never been a big feature of Miles’ life, not before the latest attacks drove them north, away from the reassuring heat and cheerful light of Tranquility.

 

 **Books**

It was only after the Decepticons took over that Miles began to see the positive side of books; with fewer and fewer people around to tell him the things he needed to know, there came a point where he had to start looking them up.

 

 **Outsmarting**

Some of the ‘cons were smart, but the drones were dumb as a post. The trouble sometimes was telling the difference.

 

 **Outreach**

Miles sprawled at the cliff edge, his fingers wrapped tight around Judy’s wrist. “I got you!” he yelled, “Try to pull yourself up!” But the wind tore at their voices, and he couldn’t hear what she said in response.


End file.
